eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombeh Attack 2
Zombeh Attack 2 is the second installment to the Eddsworld Zombeh Attack trilogy. Plot In the beginning, Edd, a woman, and Tom attend Tord's funeral. After a while, the priest, the woman, and Tom disappear and Edd is left alone with the grave. He puts Tord's spoon and fork that he used in the first Zombeh Attack, on his grave, and Edd walks back to his house. Suddenly, lightning strikes Tord's spoon and fork, making Tord rise from his grave. After Tord rose from his grave, he walks to Edd's house. Shocked to find out that it was Tord calling him, Tord enters Edd's car forcing Edd to let him in. Tord reveals that he needs the help of Edd to find the necronomicon, and if Edd didn't help, he would eat his brains. The two both got into Edd's car, but Tord sliced one of his legs off by slamming the car door on it. They then travel to Bittensborugh, running over zombeh Kim and Katya on the way. Meanwhile, Matt rises from his grave and goes to a drunk Tom for help. While explaining, Tom throws up on his shoes, and apologizes. When Edd and Tord see Matt and Tom in the streets of Bittensborugh, Edd accidentally drives the car into a building in an attempt to run Matt over. This breaks the windshield. Realizing that Matt was after the necronomicon, Tord wants to beat Matt to the necronomicon so Edd suggests a shortcut through an alley. On their way to the necronomicon, Edd and Tord come across a hoard of zombehs. After engaging in combat for a short moment, they run away from the fight. Meanwhile, back with Tom and Matt, a survivor asks for Tom and Matt's help, Matt then eats him. Tom gets annoyed and questions what Matt is doing. Later on, Matt and Tom arrive at the necronomicon. Matt is insulted to see three magic books and before he can open one book, Ash from the Evil Dead series steals it from him and opens it, causing his head to explode and sending blood onto Tom's face. Matt chooses another book but it sucks him in. When Edd and Tord arrived, Edd asked Tom where Matt went. Meanwhile, Tord opens the remaining book and says magic words. After saying magic words, spiritual hands covered Tord and Tord's spirit is free to leave its corpse in peace. Edd is sad to see Tord go. Tom then tells Edd to get Tom drunk. The two walk away. Suddenly Matt's hand punches his way out of the book he was sucked into. Gallery ﻿Trivia *This is the first episode which Matt is featured as a zombeh, but not as a zombeh general. *The inscription on Matt's grave reads "I decompose in your general direction!" - a reference to "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" ("I fart in your general direction!"). *For a unknown reason when Edd opens the door for Tord, He is wearing his green hoodie, instead of the gray shirt that he was previously wearing. *This is the only zombeh episode and installment in the Zombeh Attack Trilogy to be rated T for Teen on Newgrounds. The other three (including Zombeh Nation) are rated M for Mature. **This is strange because this is the only Zombeh episode (and one of only five total, Halloween Special, The Dudette Next Door, Random Bits, and Edd's Tales Of Boredom.) to feature strong language, as Edd says "...and we take a left here, and holy s***. *This eddisode parodies the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis from the movies "Evil Dead" *This is the Eddisode where Tord speakes the most. *The magic words that Tord said were "Drawde, rac rouy ni m'i." *The scene with the three books is a parody of a similar scene from the third Evil Dead movie "Army of Darkness", which involoved Ash having to choose between three necronomicons. *When Tord puts the shotgun in a zombeh's mouth, it may be a reference to Halloween Short, where Matt has a gun in his mouth. *When Matt rises from his grave, a reference to Altered Beast from SEGA is made, when the character you play as is raised from his grave by God. *For some reason Tord's hoodie is stained with blood after killing even though it' already stained with blood. *Tord was buried with his red hoodie but he was killed with his black overcoat. *Tord had 2 eyes as a zombeh in Zombeh Attack 1, but he only has one eye in this Eddisode. * The scene where Edd crashes his car into a wall attempting to hit Matt as he crosses the road is a reference to a similar scene from Pulp Fiction * The majic words tord said are "Im in your car Edward" backwards Category:Episodes Category:Zombeh Episodes Category:Eddsworld Category:Season 2006